December One-Shots Challenge
by MusicalGurl
Summary: 31 days of one-shots about our favorite demi-gods. PLease R&R!
1. Welcome!

p data-p-id="57157dabfafc04183c0c444e6f5ab1ad"Hey everyone! This December my friend (SupernaturalOUAT) and I decided to do a one-shot challenge. Every day, we will post a one-shot; inspired by a prompt. All of mine are fanfiction for Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus. Please vote on your favorites and tell me what I can improve./p  
p data-p-id="eacf31ab6fef43412bbf0fe3f7502f49"Love you all!/p  
p data-p-id="2a857a8d199ce13331b1887cf39a69ed"~Mardee/p  
p data-p-id="5b63c904c7e52ff8351932583beb20df"PS: Here are all of my prompts! Most of them are based off of head-cannons, but some are of my own invention. Feel free to use any of them! (Message me the link, I want to read your take on them)/p  
p data-p-id="4764b28796bb9959467f2a134f938ad9"PROMPTS:/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"December: 31 One-Shots Challenge/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong1. Funeral Crasher:/strong Leo and Calypso crash Leo's funeral, but Leo might need some help.../p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong2. Summoning:/strong Nico summons Leo's mother for the seven after the great war, hoping that she can help find Leo/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong3. Language: /strongLeo has a very creative time with Spanish words. When Reyna informs the rest of the seven what he's saying (cause she's from Puerto Rico) Piper and Hazel are not flattered./p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong4. Foster/strong: After Leo comes back, Social Services grabs Leo and forces him back into an abusive foster home. After showing up at CHB bruised and bloodied, the seven get revenge./p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong5. Preparations:/strong A bunch of silliness from the seven on Percabeths' wedding day/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong6. Found:/strong Leo can never be found on the Argo II unless he wants to. After a heated argument between Leo and Frank; can the seven find him? What do they see?/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong7. Pride MothaTruckers:/strong When Nico is bullied for being gay, the Iris cabin teams up with the seven to get revenge/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong8. Confusion:/strong Leo and Jason have fun confusing Hazel – until the girls get revenge/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong9. Spying Gods:/strong Athena and Poseidon disguise themselves as an old married couple to spy on Percy and Annabeth when they have a date/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong10. Even The Nerds Can Love:/strong Percabeth Mortal AU. Annabeth, the resident nerd, gets a surprise from her (really hot) boyfriend./p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong11. I can't see you!:/strong Piper steals Jason's glasses (he's blind without them) and has to enlist Leo to help her/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong12. Alice Hates You:/strong The girls get revenge on Leo by sabotaging him and making him dress like Alice./p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong13. Run, Run, Run: /strongThe demigods are having a reunion in NY, to grieve together. What happens when they might have found Leo? Includes a chase through NY/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong14. One Wish:/strong After the war, Zeus grants each demigod one wish./p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong15. Cursed Languages:/strong Hera decides to get revenge on the seven bycursing them so that they can only speak their 'original' language./p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong16. Flaming Loser:/strong The demigods are playing video games aboard the Argo Whenever Leo starts to lose someone has to spray Leo with a spray bottle. They start to have too much fun with it though.../p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong17. Couples Canoe:/strong Annabeth and Percy send Piper/Jason and Frank/Hazel out in canoes on the lake. Percy uses his water powers to dunk them into the lake like a "couples initiation."/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong18. Who Tells Our Story:/strong Percy decides to tell their story's after the Great War. After the battle of Manhattan, he figures that he can't tell it all on his own/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong19. Lea Valdz:/strong AU where there is no Physicians Cure for Leo. When Nico gets word of Leo's reincarnation, they head to an orphanage and find Lea Valdz/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong20. Uncle Leo:/strong When Leo has to babysit Percabeth's kids; they have some fun/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong21. Fight to the Death:/strong When Leo gets his daughter to dump flour on Calypso when she is cooking, can the family survive the onslaught?/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong22. Swimming:/strong Percy tries to get everyone to go swimming. Leo refuses. When Percy forces him into the water, Leo has a panic attack and flashback/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong23. Style:/strong When Piper invites the demigods to a red-carpet event, Aphrodite dresses them/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong24. Snow Angels:/strong When the seven realize that Leo is spending Christmas Eve alone in Bunker Nine they surprise him./p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong25. Merry Christmas:/strong Boarding School AU. Canon couples and a Christmas ball/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong26. Broken Heart:/strong Piper could feel the heartbreak when she woke up. Her dream leads her to Leo and a little girl. Calypso is nowhere to be found./p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong27. What's So Different:/strong The Aphrodite cabin help Lacey realize she's asexual and that there is nothing wrong with that/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong28. Happy Birthday:/strong The seven learn that tomorrow is Leo's birthday, and that he hasn't told anyone/doesn't want to celebrate. They throw him a surprise party on birthday was the day after his mom died)/p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong29. Beauty Queen:/strong A new over-confident camper wants to make a name for himself. Unfortunately for him, he picked the wrong Aphrodite camper to pick on./p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong30. Letter To You:/strong Leo gives Hephateutus a letter to give to his friends in case he doesn't make it./p  
p data-p-id="a70b950cfe9e6b182a4b29ce5006f7c6"strong31. Happy New Years!:/strong How the canon couples celebrate New Years together./p 


	2. 1 - Funeral Crashers

**PIPER POV:**  
Piper sighed. Well, here goes nothing. She pulled on the black  
dress with red and orange detailing. She was fingering the hem of the  
dress when her vision blurred. Piper choked on her sobs, forcing herself  
to stand up straighter. She would not cry today. She had cried for him  
for two months; refusing to believe that he actually sacrificed himself  
to defeat the world. The charmspeaker was so caught up trying to control  
her emotions that she didn't notice the young girl behind her until she  
was tapped on the back. She whirled around, breathing a sigh of relief  
when she saw Lacey behind her. The young girl held a hairbrush and a  
pair of heels. Lacey smiled sadly.  
"Come on Piper. Sit down and let me do your hair. We only have  
another hour till sunset." Piper nodded, sitting on the bench. She had  
begged Chiron to delay the funeral until sunset, claiming that it would  
be like the fire saying goodbye. She hadn't managed to fool anyone with  
her claims, but Chiron agreed anyway. Piper closed her eyes to the  
lulling sensation of the brush through her choppy hair, and she let the  
tears fall.

~~~~~ _Time Skip ~ The Funeral_ ~~~~~

They were just about to burn the shroud (a beautiful one,  
really. It was gold with fire-like detailing, the symbol of Hephaestus  
in the middle. In the background there was Festus and the Argo II) when  
they heard the yells.  
"HELP! HELP! IS THIS CAMP HALF-BLOOD?" A female voice screamed. It was coming from Half-Blood Hill, the entrance to the camp.  
"Leo don't leave me. Please, hold on!" Piper jumped up and started running. Around her she could sense the rest of the seven, Nico, and Will all following  
her. The yelling for help continued. Piper crested the hill and stopped  
in her tracks.  
Below her, she saw Leo and the girl that must of been screaming for help. She was beautiful, with caramel hair and dark almond-shaped eyes. She looks around 15 or 16, wearing a blood-stained white blouse and tattered jeans. She was trying to support Leo and herself up the hill. Every few seconds she would look back, like something was following her.  
Leo was shirtless, so the first thing that Piper noticed was the  
bite. It was 5 holes in his side, from his ribs to the top of his hips. The bite wounds were bleeding profusely, as were the rest of the cuts on him. He was pale, a word Piper never thought to use on Leo. He looked  
up.  
"Piper...?" His voice was quiet and painful. That was the last  
thing Piper heard before the world went black.

When Piper came to, she was lying on a cot in the infirmary.  
There was a body on the cot next to her, with someone leaning over it.  
When Piper looked over, she recognized Will leaning over Leo.  
"Is he...Is he...?" Piper croaked, tears threatening to spill  
over, again. Will jumped, turning to face Piper. He breathed a sigh of  
release.  
"He'll be fine Piper. So will the Calypso - the girl with him.  
She said Festus crashed a little bit away and they decided to finish the  
journey. They got attacked by some demon hellhounds that bit Leo. He  
managed to send them back to Tartarus. Now you, missy, need to get some sleep." Piper nodded. Her head was pounding, but she smiled as she fell back against the bed. Her best friend was back from the dead. She still  
planned on yelling at him though. Something along the lines of, "LEO  
VALDEZ HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME YOU CAME BACK FROM THE DEAD?!"


	3. 2 - Summoning

NICO POV: Nico sighed. The air was humid, even this late at night. The group of demigods were sweating profusely. They were used to New York weather, not _Houston_ weather. The demigods shuffled close to the trench in front of them. Each one stepped forward and placed a happy meal in the trench. Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Percy. Nico stepped forward, raising his Stygian iron sword. "Πνεύματα στο βασίλειο του Άδη , δίνω αυτή τη θυσία . Δείξε μου Esperanza Valdez , η μητέρα του Λέοντα Valdez," Nico chanted. The throng of ghosts around them parted, showing a beautiful woman. The woman was obviously Leo's mom. They even had the same smirk. She ran forward towards the group of demigods. Jason stepped forward. "Miss Valdez?" Jason asked. Piper snorted. "Of course that's Leo's mom, you idiot. She looks exactly like how Leo used to describe her." Leo's mom laughed. "Oh please, just call me Esperanza. You all are just like Leo said. He misses you all, you know," Miss Valdez - Esperanza - sighed. "I just wish I could have seen him for longer." "So he's actually..." Hazel choked back a sob. Nico pulled her into a hug, as did Frank. The rest of the demigods caught on, pulling into each other as they faced the news. After a second, Nico pulled away. "What do you mean, I wish I could have seen him for longer? If he's dead, he should still be in the Underworld," Nico said, stepping closer to the ghost. "Oh, Leo. How do I say this? My mijo isn't dead anymore. He was only dead for a little bit. He had his precious dragon give him a cure to come back from the dead." Hazel gasped. _What? That's impossible. No one can come back from the dead,_ Nico thought. "He said that his girlfriend - oh I can never remember her name - is waiting for him. He swore on the Styx, you know. My mijo was always stubborn like that. Anyway, he talked my ear off forever about you seven. He said...he said...that he wanted to come back, but he didn't know if you all were going to accept him back. He was scared that he would be shunned as soon as he walked into the camp." Silence. The seven demigods didn't know what to say. How could he think that? He just died to save us and we wouldn't accept him back?! "Miss Valdez, please. Did he say where he was going to go?" Piper cried out before burying her head in Jason's chest. Jason just held her tightly, though Nico could sense the despair rolling off of him in waves. Esperanza looked like she was having an internal battle with herself. "Luckily, my mijo did not make me swear on the River Styx. He said that he was going to show his girlfriend - Calypso! That's her name! - some modern things before trying Camp Half-Blood. He wanted to make sure he could fall back on her if you all rejected him. He said that he was going to show her where you all are now. Houston, Texas." Esperanza's voice was fading. Her spirit was being called back into the Underworld, where she belonged. Nico struggled to keep her with them. "I can sense...he's here." Then she faded out. Nico stumbled a few steps, but turned when he heard a sharp gasp. Standing only 10 feet away, was Leo Valdez. Translate: Spirits in the realm of Hades, I give this sacrifice. Show me Esperanza Valdez, mother of Leo Valdez. Authors Notes: Hey Guys! Day 2 of the December One-Shot Challenge. Please comment and tell me your opinions. Love you guys~ 


	4. 3 - Language

**I AM SO SORRY! My Wi-Fi wasn't working on my computer yesterday, and I couldn't update on my phone. I'm so, so sorry!** Pipers POV: Piper was trying to give Reyna a tour of the Argo II when she was interrupted. " _¡Mierda! Este puto motor nunca funciona_ ," Leo yelled. Piper could hear him as she passed the engine room. He always yelled in Spanish when he worked on the Argo II. Reyna was walking beside her, but stopped when she heard Leo. Piper thought she saw a faint blush on her Reyna's cheek as she moved closer to the door. "Oh, _por folla bien. Por favor trabaje hijo de un motor de puta. Al_ _diablo con eso duele!_ " Reyna was defiantly blushing now. Her bright red cheeks contrasted her tan skin, making her look years younger. Shuffling away from the door, Reyna grabbed Piper's hand and pulled her deeper into the ship. Piper stumbled along, confused. What in Hades underpants is going on? The two girls continued walking until they had stopped hearing the Spanish coming from the engine room. Reyna was still blushing like a virgin bride on her wedding night. "Reyna, what's going on? Why are you blushing so hard?" Piper asked, massaging her sore arm. Man, Reyna has a hell of a grip. "Does he always speak like this? In the presence of everyone?" Reyna asked, leaning closer to Piper, who nodded. "Why? What does he say? Come on, tell me!" Piper begged. Reyna sighed and leaned into Pipers ear. Soon, Pipers cheeks were as red as Reyna's. The Argo II landed in New Rome. Most of the demigods were assembled on the deck, waiting for Leo to show up. Piper was waiting to confront the mechanic, along with Hazel and Reyna. Piper had confided in the daughter of Pluto, who shared her feelings. The rest of the crew was standing of to the side, looking around nervously. They didn't know what someone had done to piss off most of the girls, but it wasn't going to be pretty. Leo sauntered up on deck, followed by Buford the Wonder Table. He blanched at the sight of three girls glaring at him. "Hey lady's...uh...what's up?" Leo smirked, but his unease was obvious. "Leo. What are you saying in Spanish when you work on the ship?" Piper asked, her voice low and dangerous. "Uh, just some Spanish proverbs," Leo said, lying through his teeth. Reyna smirked. "I don't know what Spanish you speak, Valdez, but those aren't proverbs; you _hijo de puta que maldice demasiado para su propio bien. Ahora , es_ _mejor que correr antes de que le atrapemos y lavar la boca con jabón."_ Leo's grin fell as he stumbled to the side of the ship. "I'll, uh, see you guys later?" And with that, Leo was out of the Argo II and halfway though New Rome. Piper, Reyna, and Hazel smirked before running after him. "VALDEZ!" **Authors Note: Ok it just seems that a lot of mine seem to end with Piper** **yelling at Leo...hehe. Anyway, here's day 3! See you guys tomorrow.** **Please vote and comment! Love you all ~** **Translations:** **¡Mierda! Este puto motor nunca funciona - Fuck! This fucking engine** **never works** **Oh, por folla bien. Por favor trabaje hijo de un motor de puta. Al** **diablo con eso duele! - Oh, for fucks sake. Please work you** **son-of-a-bitch engine. Ah, Fuck that hurts!** **hijo de puta que maldice demasiado para su propio bien. Ahora , es mejor** **que correr antes de que le atrapemos y lavar la boca con jabón. -** **bastard who curses too much for your own good. Now, you'd better run** **before we catch you and wash your mouth out with soap.**


End file.
